


Everything We'd Ever Need

by Damhill



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Homosexuality, One Shot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damhill/pseuds/Damhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now there was no reason to hide anything anymore. Yet I was scared.<br/>- A short story on the events during and right after the face-off with Trenton. From Coley's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We'd Ever Need

Have you ever had a moment of blindness? Not literal, but a moment when you got so overwhelmed with anger that your world funnels up and you don’t see anything besides what’s causing that anger?

It had never happened to me before, I can’t even kill a fly, for that matter. But in that moment, when I was laying on the floor, my brain hammering in my skull from the blow against the rocks on the pavement, seeing Trenton snap and shout at Sonya… My body went on override. It wasn’t even the fact that he had pulled me by the hair and made me bang my head on the floor. It was the way he was yelling at her. I was sure he wouldn’t hurt her, he could be a rich drunk teenager with close to nothing in his brain, but he would never hurt her. Not physically at least. But I wasn’t going to let him hurt her emotionally any longer.

_“Are you kidding me? Of all people, her?! Don't even try to defend yourself! Keep your mouth shut! You've done enough already!”_

I heard him shout despite the loud buzzing in my head.

My cheek and my lip were stinging, and I was pretty sure I had a gash near my eyebrow. But it didn’t matter, I didn’t even feel pain in that moment when I got up and punched him with all my strength. I didn’t even know I had enough strength to do that. But there was this anger and this protective instinct fueling my actions. I was so blind with rage that I didn’t realize how much Trenton was already bleeding until Sonya grabbed me by the arms and pulled me away from him.

Only when I looked into her eyes, into those beautiful eyes I could spend hours lost in, only then I returned from that trance-like state. Tears were falling from her eyes, sobs coming out of her chest as she ran her fingers softly along the bruised side of my face and over my wounded lip. I grabbed her hand without taking my eyes from hers, assuring her that I was okay.

I don’t really know how to describe what happened next, how without words we just said everything we wanted to say. How we just stood there for three or four seconds looking at each other, our hasty breathings speeding up even more with anticipation, and how in that moment when our lips clashed the world was reduced to me and her and the small piece of ground that held us together.

If I died in that moment I’d have died happy. I even thought I had for a while, and that I had gone to paradise.

If I could, I would just hold her that tight in my arms, for the rest of my life.

“I’m so sorry” She said, her head still buried in my shoulder whilst we hugged and sobbed in each other’s arms.

I brought my hands to each side of her face, making her look at me.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” I reassured her again.

Trenton growled and turned in pain on the floor. Only then we looked at him again. His nose was bleeding and his left cheek was red and already starting to swollen. Deep down I regretted what I’d done. Violence never solved anything. Yet I was actually kind of proud I’d done it.

I looked back at Sonya, only then realising that we were holding hands. Her gaze was on our hands too. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked up, without lifting her head. That shy and insecure look only sending the butterflies in my stomach on a whirl.

“C’mon” I said. I needed to get away from there. We both did. Trenton would be alright by himself.

The salty wind blowing against my face was refreshing. I stared at my swinging feet, my hands resting on each side of my body as we both sat in the high wall facing the beach. We hadn’t spoken much since we left Trenton’s place and walked our way here. Let’s face it, I was never a very talkative person, especially when it meant talking about my feelings for Sonya. God knows for how long I’ve been in love with her. For how long I’ve tried to suppress these feeling and hide them, because she was my best friend. My happily-in-love-with-a-guy best friend. And I was the hopelessly confused girl in love with her best friend. So I learned to avoid talking about my feelings, too scared that I’d let something out, something that would give away how much I cared for her, how much I loved her in more than a friend’s way.

But now there was no reason to hide anything anymore. Yet I was scared.

I was pulled away from my thoughts my Sonya’s cold fingers brushing against mine. I looked at them before finding courage to look at her. When I did, she shifted, moving one leg over the wall so that she now had one on each side and was facing me directly. She grabbed my hand in between hers.

“Can I tell you something?” She asked.

I nodded and kept looking into her beautiful features. Sometimes I’d lose track of time as I looked at her, watching every delicacy of her moves and expressions. Now was no different, while she took time to find the words she said next, I just watched her. There was this pureness in the way she was and in everything she did that left me hooked.

“I’ve known for a while.” She eventually said. And the words caught me by surprise. She knew? She knew that I had feelings for her?

“I mean – I suspected that – and- and I secretly wished it wasn’t just me reading things wrong.” She stuttered.

I found myself smiling as she tripped through the words.

“You knew? – Wait, you wished – that I had feeling for you?” I asked in confusion.

She looked away, into the ocean waves ahead. Her cheeks blushing slightly. She sighed and looked back at me, a shy smile playing on her lips.

“Yeah.”

I couldn’t contain the excited smile of happiness that invaded my face. And she giggled, shyly turning her face to the side again. I moved a little closer to her, till our legs brushed. I ran my hand softly up her arm, invoking a goose bump on her skin. When she stared at me again, I cupped her cheek, contouring her lower lip with my thumb, feeling her warm breath on its tip.

“Can I ask you something?” I said and waited for her reply.

She nodded slightly.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” I asked, biting down the inside of my cheek.

The smile that splattered in her face after that was so bright it made me smile as well.

She didn’t say anything, simply nodding again. The anxiety in my chest came out in a mix of a chuckle and a sight, and I needed a minute to process that she had just said yes.

I leaned forward just enough to make my intention clear, not sure if I should continue, but I didn’t need to. She leaned in the rest of the way, closing the gap between our lips. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment, still not sure that once I opened them again this would still be happening. The bruise on my lip complained the action, stinging bitterly as we kissed, but I didn’t care, because in the end that small pain was only a reminder of how real this was.

Sonya was here, with me and no one else. There was no need to hide anything else from now on. And for the first time in a long time, maybe since my dad taught me how to ride a bike by myself, I felt _truly_ happy.


End file.
